Metal Gear Alliance: Snake Meets Drizzt
by LiquidOcelot
Summary: When Raiden tries to kill Snake for control of the main characters chair, Snake is forced back in time. Can Snake's new friends help him get back home with Ocelot on their heels?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Friends

Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Friends

"Gah!" Snake growled as the bullet grazed his arm. _How could I let myself be caught off-guard?_

"Goodbye, Snake. No longer will you tower over me!"

"Raiden! What's gotten into you?!" Snake yelled, clutching his arm.

"Realization, Snake. I know now that I can never reach my full potential with you hogging the spotlight!" Raiden grinned. Nothing was in his way now. He knew Snake couldn't stop him without any weapons. _Now I can take my rightful place in the main characters chair._

Snake didn't trust him anymore, as the result of many failed attempts to kill him, so Raiden was forced to go back to when he did. He stole an experimental time-travelling device from the CIA and used it to go back and end Snake's reign over him.

"Raiden! You can't go changing the past like that!" The Colonel had told him just as he activated the machine. Raiden only heard the first three words.

Snake was worried, he knew Raiden was a competent fighter, and he needed a way out. Raiden would not listen to reason anymore. Raiden cocked his pistol. It was an automatic, but he liked to see the fear in Snakes eyes when he did it.

Raiden fired, the bullet whizzed through the air, hitting the ground by Snakes leg. Snake had rolled out of the way just in time and had snatched the belt Raiden dropped minutes earlier.

"The time machine!" Raiden gasped.

Snake knew this was the thing that brought Raiden to him. Logically, it should be able to bring him away too. It was a bulky thing, a large black metal belt. Raiden took it off so he could move easier, in the event that he may have to fight Snake. Big mistake.

Snake mashed a few buttons, not really knowing how the device worked. With a sudden flash of blue light, and a loud _Zap!_ he was gone.

"Damn!" Raiden cursed. It was then that he realized what he just tried to do. Another flash of light, another _Zap!_ Ocelot was standing in front of Raiden, who was then kneeling, tears in his eyes.

"Pathetic child." Ocelot spat. "Even after all that training, and against a surprised enemy."

"You forgot unarmed." Raiden said, sarcastically. He realized now that it was Ocelots doing. That _he_ tried to kill Snake. Raiden stood, meeting Ocelot eye to eye.

"Tch. And now _I_ have to find him… I'll deal with you later." Ocelot said, seeming rather unconcerned about the turn of events.

"Damn you, Ocelot…"

--

Snake found himself in an open field. A warm wind was blowing; unusually clean air, he noticed. _Where am I? Where did that contraption bring me? What was up with Raiden?_ Many questions raced through Snakes head at the moment. He decided he should figure out how to work the machine, so he could get somewhere familiar.

He picked up the device, and it immediately went crashing down, as a large man bumped into Snake's side. Snake gasped as he watched the machine break into three pieces on the ground. He looked up to see the man who hit him. The man was nearly seven feet tall, with muscles bigger than Snake's head. He wore a roughly made animal skin, and held a hammer in his hand the size of a small child.

He was fighting a slender man, with slightly feminine features. He had tall pointy ears, and stark white hair. But the first thing Snake noticed about him was his pitch black skin.

Unarmed, and not willing to fight, Snake rose and tried to get away from the duo, but they both turned to face him as he stood.

"Well met, traveler." The tall man said. "My apologies if I have injured you, but my mind was elsewhere. You see, our sparring matches often get a little too heated."

"Far too heated." The skinny man reiterated. "I am Drizzt Do'Urden, and this is"

"Wulfgar, son of Beornegar." The large man interrupted. "And you, traveler?"

Snake stood in stunned silence for a moment, then composed himself and answered "Snake, er, Solid Snake."

"A strange name, by all standards. Where might you be from, Solid Snake?" Wulfgar asked. Drizzt thought it rude but, equally curious, kept the thought to himself.

"Uh, America." Snake answered, guessing correctly that he was outside of the country.

"A place even I have never heard of, and I have been farther than most." Drizzt pondered. "Where is this America?"

"I don't know." Snake replied. "I don't even know where this is."

Wulfgar laughed. "You find yourself outside of Baldur's Gate, friend. Surely you've heard of the place?"

"N-no. My land is… uh… different from this." Snake stuttered. Starting to guess what sort of place this was. Otacon was an avid Dungeons & Dragons player, and Snake was dragged in to a few games. He now wished he had played more often.

Snake caught himself staring at Drizzt's charcoal skin and pointed ears. He was aware of the elves, but the dark skin baffled him. Drizzt noticed Snake's eyes upon him, and chuckled, now used to the stares people gave him.

"Yes, I am a drow elf, adventurer." Drizzt said. "Have no fear, I do not share the principals, or lack thereof, of my kin."

Now Snake remembered, Otacon used the drow in one of his campaigns once. He remembered them being an evil race, killing their own brothers if it would raise their rank and power. But this one did seem different, especially being on the surface, for the drow live underground. Snake decided to trust the two, they seemed friendly enough. And it didn't seem he could simply walk around and make friends at the time.

Snake familiarized with the two as they led him into the city, and into the nearest tavern.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Ocelot and His Prey

Chapter 2: An Ocelot and His Prey

Ocelot calmly walked down the hall. Anybody who got in his way would meet the same fate as the ten behind him. And they did.

A single guard spun on him from around a corner, holding a standard-issue Nikonov AN-94 assault rifle, wearing the black uniform of the CIA's attack squad. He now regretted the decision, as he looked upon the face of his enemy. He didn't recognize the man, no. It was his eyes, they were lifeless. They were like endless pits, falling infinitely into insanity. He had the look of a man who had seen battle a thousand times, and never sweat through any of them. This was not quite true, of course. In his younger days, Ocelot lost his battles against Big Boss, then titled 'Naked Snake'. But he did not show it, he was disciplined not to.

"Freeze!" The lone soldier commanded. Ocelot did not slow his advance. He saw the fear the guard had, and knew he would hesitate to fire. He drew one of his trademark Single Action Army's. He didn't know if it was one of the one's that still had ammo in it. He didn't really care. Stopping, he aimed the revolver at the soldiers head. Then, the soldier snapped out of his fearful trance, but by the time he pulled the trigger, it was too late. Ocelot had already fired. The revolver still had a single bullet left, unfortunately for the guard. He reloaded his revolvers, and continued on his way.

But Raiden was tailing close behind. Raiden knew Ocelot would want to chase after Snake, and if he did he would need another time machine. The CIA had multiple prototypes for testing purposes, so it was likely there would be another one he could get his hands on. Raiden just had to hope to get there first.

Raiden stood straight against the wall. All he had found so far were corpses of the unfortunate soldiers who tried to stop Ocelot, but he was cautious anyway. Ocelot might be expecting Raiden to follow, and could be waiting around any corner. He peeked around the corner, and saw another two corpses. Shaking his head, he darted around the corner and down the hall. The door was being held open by the head of one of Ocelots victims. _Careless,_ Raiden thought. He had no plan at the time; he had hoped to come up with one later. All he had with him was an M9 with no suppressor and no extra clips. Certainly no match for Ocelot in this state.

He spun the next corner to find a living guard propped up on a wall, clutching his bleeding stomach.

"Where did Ocelot go?" Raiden asked, running to the guard.

The guard groaned and answered, "He said something about… a machine."

_Of course._ "Which way is the electronics lab?" Raiden pressed. The wounded guard pulled a keycard from his pocket, handed it to Raiden, and pointed farther down the hall. With that, he went limp.

Raiden took the card, which was marked with a 2, and continued his sprint down the hall. It wasn't long before he found the door that matched the marking on the card. The door automatically opened as Raiden approached it, as part of the electromagnetic design of the keycard's in the area. Ocelot was already inside, "interrogating" some scientists.

"Where is the machine? I know there was more than one!" Ocelot screamed, shooting a round into a scientist's foot. Raiden was able to slip behind a row of lockers before Ocelot noticed him enter. As much as he wanted to help the scientists, he knew there was nothing he could do right now. _Damn you, Ocelot!_ He though, almost aloud.

"I-it's in the box! Under the t-table! There!" The scientist pointed behind Ocelot. Raiden ducked slightly as Ocelot turned in his direction. The older man pushed the scientist away and walked to the box he pointed out. It had a lock on it, but it was unhinged. Ocelot opened the box, smiled and took the large black belt out of it. The second prototype. This one was a little larger, and harder to move around with, but it was more durable, and easier to use. Ocelot mashed a few buttons, put the belt on, and pushed a few more. Raiden, clinging to his last hope, dashed out of hiding and grabbed onto the belt. Just as he did so, the belt brought both him and Ocelot to a high cliff.

"Petulant child!" Ocelot screamed, as they both landed on the grass. Raiden leaped back and crouched defensively, his M9 trained on Ocelots head.

"I should have dealt with you earlier!" Ocelot drew his revolver and aimed it at Raiden. They both stood there for a long moment, neither one even blinking. They both knew the other was a worthy adversary, this would not be settled in one shot. Ocelot shot first, but Raiden saw his smile as he pulled the trigger and was able to roll out of the way in time. He ducked behind a large rock at the edge of the cliff. A dangerous position for combat, he knew.

Ocelot advanced toward him, loading his empty chamber as he walked, just in case. He peered over the rock, his gun outstretched before him. Just as he came to the rock Raiden stood, catching Ocelot off guard. He immediately kicked off the rock, back flipping and giving Ocelot a boot to the chin. Raiden's flip brought him right off the side of the cliff, but he caught on to a narrower edge down below. _Just as I planned,_ Raiden thought, as he dropped down again. This fall brought him to a slanting face of the cliff, which he continued to slide down. He hit the ground running, as just moments earlier; he spotted what seemed like Solid Snake and two others in the distance. He had to let Snake know about Ocelot, and apologize to him for trying to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Tavern

Chapter 3: The Tavern

They arrived at the tavern within a few minutes. Snake wasn't too fond of the place, preferring his drink alone, or maybe with just one or two friends. He didn't like the air, which was filled with the smoke of exotic weeds, and the breath of dozens of drunkards. He didn't like the people, while some were just sitting and enjoying a drink and their friends company, most were arguing, fighting or gambling. Drizzt didn't seem too happy about the area either, which made Snake wonder why they were even there.

They sat at a rather isolated table at the back of the bar, which made Drizzt and Snake happy. A barmaid came by with drinks for the three of them, and Drizzt tossed her a gold coin. She thanked him and went on her way.

"You know her?" Snake questioned.

"We come here from time to time." Drizzt answered, gesturing to his wine. Snake thought it odd that she came with three different drinks, when none of them had yet ordered, but Drizzt answered that question too. Snake took a swig of his beer, never one to turn down alcohol. His addiction really started after the Zanzibar Land incident, but that didn't matter.

"So what brings you to Baldur's Gate, anyway?" Wulfgar asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "One from so far away as yourself?"

"Well, an accident really. You see that belt I was holding when we met was what brought me here, but with it busted I can't get back at the time." Snake answered, a bit more rudely than he intended. Drizzt was still a little more than curious, but decided not to ask. If Snake wanted to tell them, he would in good time. Wulfgar, on the other hand, was perfectly satisfied with the answer, assuming there was nothing more to it.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, everyone sipping their booze, Drizzt was the first to speak up.

"Well, I suppose we should get going." He said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Where to?" Wulfgar asked, "We've no place to go."

"Sure we do." Drizzt smiled, "We can't leave our new friend stranded here. We gotta help him back home, considering it was you fault the belt was broken to begin with."

Wulfgar blushed. "Well, I guess so. It's the least we can do."

"Any clue where to start, Snake?" Drizzt turned to Snake, who was just gulping down the last of his beer.

"Not a clue." He stated flatly. With the belt broken, he wasn't sure he would ever get back. But then, like a bolt of lightning, Raiden dashed into the room. At first, Snake was glad to see him, until he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Dammit!" He growled as he overturned his table for cover. Drizzt noted his reaction and drew his blades. His trusty scimitars, Twinkle and Icingdeath. Nobody even saw the scimitars come out of there sheathes, they seemed to simply jump into Drizzt's hands.

Raiden instinctively drew his gun, aiming it at Drizzt's head. Drizzt, not recognizing the weapon, was more than cautious. He stood still, guessing easily that the weapon was a projectile one.

"Snake, I came to apologize," Raiden started, not taking his eyes off Drizzt. He noted the charcoal skin. "and warn you, Ocelot is searching for you."

"Ocelot!?" Snake growled. He understood immediately. Ocelot tried to brainwash Raiden once, during the Big Shell incident, it wasn't so far fetched that he might try again.

"Yeah, he's trying to kill you." Raiden said grimly, still only taking his eyes off the elf a moment. "He probably has some plan up his sleeves, and needs you out of the way to do it."

"Makes sense. I have stopped him on multiple occasions." Snake laughed.

"Not so. Ocelot always seems to get what he wants; it was Liquid and Solidus that we stopped." Raiden replied, finally taking his eyes and gun off the elf. Drizzt sheathed his swords as well, realizing the man was not hostile.

"True, maybe it's just a precaution. He saw what we did do the other Snake's, maybe he's just worried we may do the same to him." Snake said, his tone taking on that of casual conversation.

"No, that's not Ocelot's way. He would just have defence measures set up, and probably try to keep his plot covered up. He wouldn't just try to kill you." Raiden went on.

"Well either way, we need a plan." Snake started. "We either need to run, or fight him head on. I have no weapons, so the latter may be out of the question."

"We'll think of something," Drizzt began. "Let us sit, drink, introduce ourselves, tell us who this Ocelot is, and think of a plan."

And they did.


End file.
